


Trying To Read Here, Prongs

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For decor_noctis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trying To Read Here, Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> For decor_noctis.

"Padfoot, get your feet off the chair."

Sirius ignored him.

"Padfoot."

He rustled his paper.

"_Padfoot._"

"_What?_" He folded the Daily Prophet.

"Feet. Chair. I want to sit there, you git."

"Oh, so I'm a git now? I don't believe," Sirius examined his nails, "that gits tend to give up perfectly good footrests that _some_ idiots might think of as chairs."

"Fine then," James said, and sat on him.

"There. Now can I read my paper, please?"

"By all means." James made an expansive gesture that nearly swept him off the legs he was currently perched on.

"Thank you." Sirius made a grand show of opening the paper again.

James read the opposite side.

"I see some old bat in Somerset has blown up her garden."

"In other happy news, your team won."

"I do know that, Prongs."

"Yes, well." James chose not to elaborate. He settled for staring at Sirius's hair.

Sirius put his paper down. "Do I have something on my head?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." James was evasive. He liked being evasive.

Sirius, however, did not appreciate the subtleties of James being evasive. "If there _is_ something, kindly remove it."

"There isn't," James reluctantly informed him. "But if I watch for long enough, something will probably come and sit on it."

Sirius thought about that for a minute. "You're possibly right," he conceded, "but I won't concede. There is nothing there, ergo it is a fruitless activity and hardly one for a Marauder to be engaging in."

"What, then, would be a suitable activity for a Sunday afternoon, my dear Padfoot?"

"Well," Sirius considered, "my dear Prongs, I would say that buggering each other senseless ought to do it."

James tilted his head. "It would certainly be a pleasant way to pass the time."

"Thank you, I shall take that as a compliment."

"I didn't say for whom."

"I'll _show_ you for whom."

James nodded. "If you insist."


End file.
